Jonathan Samuel Kent (Prime Earth)
Jonathan was born during a multiversal cataclysm after both his and his mother's lives were jeopardized by a mentally unstable counterpart of his father. Superman managed to get his family into safety with the assistance of an alternate Batman who aided Superman in the delivery of his son. When the one responsible for said cataclysm had a change of heart, Lois and Jon accompanied his father to the first Crisis in order to prevent the Multiverse from collapsing, a mission that proved successful. Jon and his parents ended up stranded in a different Earth than the one they came from, to which they were forced to overcome and adapt to have a fulfilling life. To avoid discovery, the family went undercover while adopting the surname White. Coming of Age Jon grew up oblivious of his parents' past, while living an apparently normal life, However, with his father acting as a secret super-hero and his mother operating as Author X, he was always suspicious of their sometimes awkward behavior. This suspicion came to a head when he and his mother were kidnapped by this world's Bruno Mannheim and Intergang. This led to the discovery that Jon had inherited superpowers from his Kryptonian father. After later being rescued by his father, Jon was told the truth about his origins and that of his parents. Jon later discovered he had other superpowers, including heat vision when he accidentally killed his cat. He and his family would later encounter Eradicator, who was intent on absorbing Jon's Kryptonian side, thereby killing his human half. This battle would eventually end up in the Batcave located on the Moon. Lois would use one of Batman's suits and helped Jon and Superman and defeat the Eradicator. Afterwards, Clark gave Jon a hat and glasses to help form Jon's secret identity. He would later travel with his father to the Justice League Watchtower and Superman introduced Jon to Batman and Wonder Woman as Superboy, making him a part of the Justice League. Science Project Gone Awry After going to the State Fair in Hamilton with his family, Superman brings Jon to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic in order to help him finish his science project for school. Jon had decided on making a flying saucer. However, due to an unforeseen malfunction by the device, Jon, his father and Krypto were transported to Dinosaur Island. There, they encountered the only survivor of the Losers, Captain William Storm. Storm agreed to help them find the device that brought them to the island. However, during a battle with the mutated denizens of area, the device activated and Storm stayed behind to prevent the beasts from following Superman and his son to the outside world. In the Name of the Father While searching for a tree for Christmas, Jon accidentally torched some woodlands near a swamp in Hamilton. He was rescued by Nobody and Goliath. Jon later awakened in the Batcave and found out that Robin had been keeping him under surveillance for a long time. The two initially did not get along and the situation was further complicated when Batman and Superman arrived, blaming each other for the conflict. A fight was averted when Jon used his Freeze Breath to separate the two sides and allow him to explain the situation to his father. While their fathers were discussing the lab tests that Damian had performed on Jon, the two boys went off to look at Damian's pets. However, due to Damian's snide remarks and goading, Jon lost his temper and another brawl broke out between them. This was also put down quickly as Batman looks down on them in furious silence. In order to properly discipline their sons and teach them the value of working together, Superman and Batman have them undergo a series of challenges. However their lack of teamwork and animosity toward each other cause them to fail every challenge. The boys finally manage to put aside their differences and worked together in order to save their fathers from an apparent threat in the Batcave, but this later turns out to be a ruse. At this point, Alfred Pennyworth declares them to be the Super Sons. Superman Reborn Revealing that he was posing as an alternate Clark Kent in Metropolis, Mister Mxyzptlk returned to harass Superman, this time his plan targeted Jon. The fifth-dimensional imp was angry at Superman for not rescuing him from Mr. Oz and intended to get revenge by erasing Superman's son from their minds and from history. With Lois Lane already forgetting about their child, Superman desperately offered to play a game with Mxyzptlk in order to get Jon back. The imp agreed and created an obstacle course called the Infinite Planet. After Lois and Clark completed the course, Jon emerges from the top of the course, infused with red energy, which turn out to be the Prime Earth versions of his parents, who have no memory of Jon or even being married. After Mxyzptlk abandons them, the resurrected Superman and Lois Lane of Prime Earth were convinced by Jon to merge with their Post-Crisis selves, combining their histories into one. Right after that battle, Clark Kent introduced his cousin Kara to Jon. The young Superboy bombarded his second cousin with questions about Krypton and her life back there. Upon looking on a baby Jon picture, Kara noted Jon looked right like his father did when Clark was a baby. Jon's personal history has also been rewritten with the time and place of his birth taking place inside the Fortress of Solitude with both Batman and Wonder Woman present. He is also known by the staff at the Daily Planet with Perry White being named as his godfather. Super Sons Vs. Kid Amazo Jonathan is paid a visit by Robin, posing as both his school's bus driver and his substitute teacher. He is later unwillingly recruited by Damian to help him investigate a series of break-ins at Lexcorp. This misadventure was further complicated with the appearance of Lex Luthor, who tried to capture them both. The two boys manage to escape Luthor and followed a lead to a home in Providence, Rhode Island, where they encountered a family who still retained their powers from the Amazo Virus. However, one member by the name of Reggie Meyer was driven insane by the excessive use of his powers and took the alias of Kid Amazo. He had also stolen the Amazo Armor from Lexcorp and had planned to use it and the abilities of the Super Sons to lure the Justice League into a trap. Thanks to the arrival of Lex Luthor and aid from Reggie's super-powered sister Sara, Kid Amazo was taken down. Not wanting to explain themselves, Robin and Superboy quickly left the area and headed back to Hamilton. However, their absences from their respective homes did not go unnoticed as they encountered both Lois Lane and Alfred Pennyworth while trying to sneak into Jon's home. The boys were subsequently punished by their respective parents. Batman forbade Robin to go crime-fighting for a week while Superboy was forced to do his chores without using his superpowers. With the prospect of moving to Metropolis on his mind, Jon eventually ran off and headed to Gotham to speak with Damian in the the Bat Cave. This ended up into another argument and a short fight, before Alfred Pennyworth arrived. They were later joined by Batman and Superman, and worked out their differences. With Superman's and Batman's permission, the two boys would be allowed to go on their own, provided that they would do so together. Black Dawn With the rewriting of history for Superman and his family, along with the rest of the history of the universe, Jon and his parents are now known as the Kents in Hamilton. While waiting out a big storm in the basement of their house, the Kents are paid a visit by Batman and Robin. Batman tells them that his analysis on Superboy's DNA had come back inconclusive and that his powers should have fully manifested at this point in time. The Dark Knight theorized that something environmental might be suppressing the growth of Jon's powers and deduced that it might be the milk of a neighbor's cow. While attaining a sample of the cow's milk, Batman is attacked by a strange alien substance within the sample. When Batman does not return the following morning, Superman, Robin and Superboy go searching for him. They run afoul of the same squid monster they had encountered earlier, which began attacking the citizens of Hamilton. Superboy was forced to kill the creature with his Heat Vision in self-defense, prompting Superman to have a talk with his son about the consequences of his actions. While his father goes off to continue the search for Batman, Robin and Superboy are met by Jon's classmate, Kathy Branden, who uses psychic powers to render Robin helpless and remove Jon's heat vision. Jon is kidnapped by Kathy and tells Jon "you need to calm down or he won't let you use these powers either." It was later revealed that the true villain behind Jon's suppressed powers was Manchester Black. He had recruited a group of aliens, which included Kathy and her grandfather, in order to enact his revenge against Superman and groom Jon into his protegé. After Jon was captured and Robin placed into suspension, along with Batman, Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Bride, and several others, Manchester forced the young half-Kryptonian to watch the chaos in Hamiliton and seeing his mother's leg get severed, (though this was just one of Manchester's mental illusions). Jon, while under the control of Black's mental powers, was forced to fight his own father while his powers were pushed to their limits. At the same time, Batman, Robin and all the others who had been Manchester's prisoners but later freed by Superman, fought Manchester's Alien Elite. Eventually, Jon was able to throw off the mind-control and with the help of his friend Kathy, defeated Manchester Black with a huge blast of psychic feedback. Three weeks after the incident, Jon's powers returned and he finally gained the ability to fly. Brains Vs Brawn While trying to teach Superboy the value of using his powers responsibly, Superman took his son on a mission to fight off some alien robot drones. However, Jonathan was overconfident and reckless with his powers. Remembering back to a lesson he learned from his adoptive father Jonathan Kent, the Man of Steel decided to let his son learn from his own mistakes. The pair encountered Psi-Phon and Dreadnaught, who were the masterminds behind the drones. Initially Superboy charged in, but due to his enemies' psychic abilities, his powers were again nullified. Superman gives encouragement to Jonathan by stating that their family bond was stronger. The invaders were defeated as Superman tossed Dreadnaught into space while Superboy forced Psi-Phon to flee in his spaceship. Planet of the Capes After moving to Metropolis, Jonathan was allowed to go patrolling the city with Robin, provided that he returned home at 10:00 pm. The two spent their night, stopping some minor crimes, giving aid to some civilians and comparing their views on crime-fighting. However, before Jonathan's curfew was up, they were met by the Teen Titans, who were currently investigating some strange energy readings. Though Starfire wishes to invite Superboy to come with them, Robin denied the invitation, stating that Superboy is only ten. Robin and the Teen Titans investigated a nearby warehouse and were ambushed by Atom Master and Chun Yull. Starfire, Raven, Aqualad, and Beast Boy were taken down quickly due to their inexperience as a group. Robin was the last man standing and faced off against Time Commander, with very dire results. Superboy was depressed as he returned home in time for his curfew, but was later surprised with the arrival of a defeated Teen Titans and an extremely aged Robin. The Titans regroup and takes Superboy along with them. With the Boy of Steel's aid, they were able to defeat Atom Master, Chun Yull and Time Commander, as well as restore Robin to his proper age. They were also able to apprehend the mastermind behind the Forgotten Villains, Kraklow. The team were very impressed by Superboy's abilities and invite him to join though Robin still maintains that Jon is still only ten. After the Titans leave with Kraklow, Robin and Superboy investigate the strange mud which created the Forgotten Villains and are suddenly sucked through an interdimensional portal. Superboy and Robin were brought to Yggardis, the living planet. They soon meet two heroes named Hard Line and Big Shot who helped rescue Superboy and Robin from Yggardis. Hard Line and Big Shot tell the Super Sons about their origins, Yggardis, the Kraklow of their dimension, and the Forgotten Villains. Superboy and Robin follow Hard Line and Big Shot to their village where they can rest. Soon later Yggardis found the boys and kidnapped Hard Line and Big Shot. The Super Sons, Hard Line, Big Shot, and Kraklow(Prime Earth), manage to stop Yggardis from entering Prime Earth. Superboy and Robin return home and reported the whole thing to Superman. The Fortress of Attitude Three weeks later, after Superboy's ability to fly fully manifested, Superman and Batman decide to give Jon and Damian their own secret base of operations at the bottom of Morrison Bay. Much to Damian's dismay, Superboy nicknames the new base as the Fortress of Attitude. The base is a gigantic mass of old train carriages and engines fused together. The new headquarters is equipped with Justice League and Kyrptonian technology. Features include a two-person teleportation pod system, (one connecting to Gotham while the other to Metropolis), a training center, a basketball court, a computer system hooked up to the Justice League Lunar Server and the Batcave mainframe, and a 3-D Batarang printer. Any Class-4 or below emergency calls will be instantly transferred to the Super Sons. Super Sons of Tomorrow Approximately 3 months has passed since the Kraklow incident and Superboy assists the Teen Titans in taking down the Hangmen from assassinating several key figures at the United Nations Building. Later on at Titan Tower, Jonathan confronts Damian over breaking his promise to allow him to join the Titans on a mission once a month. The other members are both shocked and angry over Damian for making such a promise without informing them and casting a team vote. The meeting is interrupted with the arrival of a Timothy Drake from an alternate future. The darker future-version of Drake takes control of the tower's systems and allows Raven to read his mind. His main goal is to eliminate the son of Superman before he unleashes a terrible power that will kill millions in the future. He had already taken both Batman and Superman out of the picture in order for them not to interfere. Jonathan is then coated with a strange, black substance that begins to eat away from the inside, causing the young Superboy to panic. At Damian's urging, Superboy flies out of the tower and suddenly explodes with a new, destructive power, heavily damaging the tower and injuring the Titans. The Teen Titans survive the blast, but are all rendered unconscious, save for Robin, who goes and retrieves Superboy from the water. He hypothesizes that the energy Jon emitted was the Super Flare, but a more unstable version, due to the half-kryptonian's genetic makeup. Knowing that the future Tim Drake will still be after Jonathan, the two boys retreat to their Fortress of Attitude. Meanwhile, Tim Drake makes a new costume for himself using the prototype costumes of the Titans and renames himself as Savior. He manages to convince Beast Boy and Raven to join him to stop Superboy from causing the deaths of millions in the future, while Starfire, Aqualad, and Kid Flash disagree. At the same time, Tim Drake's hand is pulled into hypertime and is found by the Titans of Tomorrow. The Teen Titans manage to track down Robin and Superboy to their headquarters, and after a brief melee, manage to convince the two boys that they want to help. After knocking out Robin, Jon gives the Titans the location of the Fortress of Solitude before having Kid Flash aid him in knocking him out. However, when they arrive at the Fortress they find Superman trapped in a cage of Red Kryptonite, which causes Jon to lose control again as he attempts to free his father. Just as Superman is freed, Savior, Beast Boy, Raven and the Titans of Tomorrow arrive, just as Jon emits another, much stronger and unstable Super Flare. With everyone working together to stop the detonation, it is surprisingly Tim Drake who makes the final sacrifice by absorbing the energy of the blast and allowing himself to be pulled into hypertime. With the danger averted, Superman questions the Titans of Tomorrow, but gets no answers as the Titans of Tomorrow wish to prevent the timelines from being altered any further. They abruptly depart from the scene. Superman then takes Damian and Jon into the Fortress of Solitude and begins discussing the possibility of disbanding the Super Sons, given the recent events. Damian however, swears to the Man of Steel that he will not abandon Jon, to which Jon confirms that he will support Damian. Later on, at the Justice League Watchtower, Robin puts to a vote whether Jon should become a part-time member of the Titans. Other than Damian, the other members vote no, but only because the team itself is fragmented and needs time for it to heal. Jon decides to accept this outcome as he and Damian move forward. | Powers = * : Because of his hybrid human/Kryptonian genetic structure under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Jon possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. However, according to Batman's research, Jon's abilities have the potential to exceed that of his father's due to his Human/Kryptonian hybrid cells. These powers include: ** : Jon's able to absorb the light and radiation of stars & suns, mainly those of the yellow stellar spectrum. His Kryptonian body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. ** : Because he is half Kryptonian, Jon has recently demonstrated an invulnerability to the heat of a fire. However, in the beginning, his invulnerability was inconsistent, as he got a scraped knee and a concussion. Later on, he has shown certain degrees of durability, such as withstanding the impact of a tree branch, and even Robin's Batarangs. His greatest feat of durability thus far was withstanding the impact of being slammed through a building. Jon has even proven to be bulletproof and invulnerable to almost all forms of blunt force trauma. *** : Jon possesses an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ** : As a result of his half Kryptonian lineage, Jon possesses incredible superhuman strength and is capable of handling tens of thousands of pounds. He was able to stun a large, flying dinosaur with a single punch. He is able to use his incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances. According to Jon's mother, Jon is capable of easily lifting up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. He has even stopped a train speeding out of control. ** : Jon possesses a stamina phenomenally exceeding that of humans. Despite Jonathan can lengthily go without tiring, he eventually does need to rest or relax. ** : Jon is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. Jon is capable of flying at speeds comparable to his fathers. *** : Unlike his father who can only carry people with him in flight, Jon apparently can share the ability to some extent, levitating Kathy alongside himself as they flew off together. ** : Though stated by Robin that it would take him a week, Jon was able to thoroughly scan through 175 hours of surveillance videos in a few seconds. ** : Jon possesses the ability to see through solid objects. ** : Jon can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ** : Jon is able to see objects from great distances. He was able to focus on the Cosmos One Space Station in orbit. ** : Jon can also see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** : His heat vision is powerful enough to singe even his father's skin and cause considerable collateral damage to his surroundings. He has shown some degree of fine-control as he was able to use it to heat-weld a cape to his jacket. ** : On various occasions, Jon has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire city. ** : Jon has demonstrated the ability to move, react, run and fly at superhuman speeds. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. Jon has moved so fast that the Teen Titans have mistaken him for Kid Flash when he saved them all in a battle, while Kid flash himself was unable to see Jon when he saved him. Jon has also snatched a bullet fired from a sniper rifle out of the air while moving too fast for the shooter, Talia al Ghul, to perceive what had stopped it despite having her scope trained on her target the entire time. ** : Jon is able to project his voice at a high decibel level, which is strong enough to shatter all the windows in his home. He later develops the ability to project freezing cold blasts to create considerable amounts of ice. While not having perfected it, Superboy is learning to project hurricane force winds by breathing. ** : Jon first displayed this power to listen in on the conversation between his father, Batman and Wonder Woman. ** : Jon has demonstrated the ability to immediately expel solar energy in gigantic bursts of explosive force. Jon's blasts are capable of causing widespread destruction, similar to a nuclear explosion. Jon has very little to no control over it due to his human heritage. | Abilities = * Heavy Machinery Operation: Superman has taught Jon how to drive the family tractor at their home, and apparently Jon can also drive a semi-truck. * : Superboy's force of will is strong enough to overcome Time Commander's Time Freeze. | Weaknesses = * : Since Jon is very young, his Kryptonian powers are inconsistent, especially his invulnerability. Currently, Jon's control over his powers is mostly unfocused and instinctive. His powers seem to also fluctuate with his emotions. It is unknown at this point if he has the same vulnerabilities to Kryptonite and magic like his father. It was revealed that Jon's power fluctuations were the result of Manchester Black's machinations. After Black was defeated, Jon's powers were fully recharged. * Inexperience: Jon is still only 10 years old and is relatively new to super-heroics and the harsh realities of the world in general. He's somewhat reckless and headstrong, charging forward without fully thinking through a situation. * Psionics: Jon's inexperience in dealing with strong psychic foes leaves him wide open, especially if those psychic attacks target his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He is named in honor of his adoptive paternal grandfather and his maternal grandfather, Jonathan Kent and Samuel Lane. * Jon was born of the New Earth versions of his parents whilst trapped on Telos during Convergence. Following the Rebirth of the Universe, his parents merged with their Prime Earth versions, folding their histories and Jon's into one. To all those around him, Jon now had always been a denizen of Prime Earth. | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Links = | Wikipedia = Jonathan Samuel Kent }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Sidekicks